Technical Field
The invention relates to a navigation system having a database storing data for generating three-dimensional structures, a method of outputting three-dimensional structures, and a method of generating a database. The invention relates in particular to such devices and methods in which three-dimensional roof structures may be output using data stored in the database.
Related Art
Optical output devices are widely used in navigation systems. Such output devices may be used for outputting electronic maps. Since electronic maps may be displayed on screens of small and/or portable devices, they have the advantage of being versatile and compact. Data displayed on electronic maps may be easily modified and adapted, e.g., by changing the scale of the map portion displayed, by displaying additional objects that might be of relevance to the user, such as directional arrows indicating a direction change in a navigation system, or by highlighting objects that may be of relevance to the user.